


My Last Breath

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day had taken it's toll on Horatio...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Lost Son (3x01), and contains major character death (canon).

It had been a long day. The stress had taken its toll on them all. The lines on Horatio's face were more pronounced and his blue eyes lacked their usual sparkle.

Tim leant against the door jam to Horatio's office, watching the red head as he tried to focus on the papers that were lying on the desk in front of him.

A cup of coffee was sitting next to his right hand. Tim knew that it had long since gone cold; Horatio's mind was very clearly not focused on his surroundings.

The Lieutenant looked up and Tim saw that his eyes were bloodshot. It had been a long time since he had slept and the lack of sleep was taking it's toll on Horatio.

No words were spoken as Horatio closed the folder and placed the pen down on the desk. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed and pushed his chair back, getting to his feet.

Tim's brown eyes followed Horatio as the older man grabbed his jacket, turning the office light off on his way past Tim.

Soft music flowed from the stereo of the Hummer as Horatio moved the large vehicle through the streets of Miami. The red head was leaning his left elbow against the door, his hand supporting his head while his other hand controlled the car.

Horatio walked slowly down the garden path, not rushing in entering the building. His keys and badge were tossed onto the side board; the gun was locked in the gun safe before he headed towards the bedroom.

Speed remained silent in the background, watching as his lover peeled of his clothes until he was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts.

Horatio slid under the covers, pulling them tightly around his body. His blue eyes flickered closed with exhaustion, but soon flew open again.

Speed sighed and climbed onto the bed next to him, still completely clothed. Gently, he wrapped his arm around Horatio, pressing his body against his back and pressing a kiss against his temple.

"I love you, H," he whispered softly, burying his nose in the other man's hair, surrounding himself with Horatio's scent once more.

"Speed?" Horatio murmured, rolling over onto his back, listening intently for the other man's voice.

Only silence answered him.

 _Hold on to me love_  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say  
Was I love you  
And I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?

 _Holding my last breath_  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight

 _Closing your eyes to disappear_  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there

 _Say goodnight_  
Don't be afraid  
 - My Last Breath, Evanescene


End file.
